Mine
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Toshiro and Rangiku have different views on each other. So they express these views through poems. Rated T just in case. HitsuMatsu. Includes poems from Hitsugaya POV, Matsumoto POV, HitsuMatsu POV, a one-shot for the poems, and a Hyourin/Haineko Poem.
1. She's Mine

* * *

I don't really know where this came from, I was just reading a drabble about them when it hit so i thought i should post and share it. My friends said it was really good. Why not post it? Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Hitsugaya's Poem:**

_**She's Mine**_

_Men everywhere,_

_Claim that I'm crazy._

_As I complain about,_

_My Lieutenant so lazy._

_She never does paperwork,_

_All she does is sleep._

_Then just to annoy me,_

_She buries me in a valley so deep._

_She always runs off,_

_Going and getting herself drunk._

_And I'm the one who fetches her,_

_And gets her out of her current funk.  
_

_But we become closer,_

_As time flies by._

_I never thought a strong bond,_

_Could ever form between her and I._

_I grow taller,_

_As the years go by._

_One day I catch her,_

_Looking at me with a glint in her eye._

_She is annoying at times,_

_That's true._

_But as I stare at her eyes,_

_A brilliant blue._

_I realize then,_

_That I'm in love with her._

_However it is unrequited,_

_That's how fate would prefer._

_But she proved me wrong,_

_Like she'll usually do._

_And my frozen heart melted,_

_As she said 'I love you'._

_I gladly embrace her,_

_Inhaling her fragrance so fine._

_I'm happy that now,_

_I can freely call her mine._

_Our secret got out,_

_So now people know._

_That we're together,_

_And all she says is 'go with the flow'._

_Yet other men are still,_

_Staring at her chest._

_But she pays no mind,_

_And says she likes me best._

_Still I watch,_

_As they continue their stare._

_Aware of me,_

_But ignoring without care._

_It's pissing me off,_

_How they dream of her bed._

_If they don't stop,_

_I'm going to freeze them dead._

_They better look away,_

_Before they cross the line._

_I think they should just back off,_

_Because she's mine._

_

* * *

_

The next chapter is a poem based on Rangiku's POV, just because i liked writing this one so much. Tee hee. The first to review gets a cookie.


	2. Captain Of Mine

* * *

Well this didn't take very long to update. Guess I was so happy with the last one. Anyway, **Assault Godzilla** gets a cookie for being the first to review. Congratulations! And **Rachel Noelle** and **Kohryu** get brownies! Tee hee. Anyway, here is Rangiku's poem for Hitsugaya. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Matsumoto's Poem:**

_**Captain of Mine**_

_This boy,  
_

_As smart as he is small._

_I watch in amazement as he wields,  
_

_The greatest ice zanpakuto of them all._

_He's so adorable,  
_

_The cutest captain I've ever seen._

_I can't keep from hugging him,  
_

_As he shouts things that are mean._

_When I let go he gets angrier,  
_

_Stating that I am out of line._

_But I can't help myself,  
_

_He's just so cute that captain of mine._

_He and I grow closer,  
_

_As time flies._

_He gets taller,  
_

_And watches over me with those glowing teal eyes._

_He's turned into quite a man,  
_

_All grown up and looking fine._

_I can't help but stare,  
_

_At that handsome captain of mine._

_One day he catches me,  
_

_Staring at his adorable face._

_As he stares back,  
_

_My heart begins to quicken in pace._

_I realize then,  
_

_And smack myself for being so dim._

_That I was hopelessly,  
_

_And possibly irrevocably in love with him._

_I surprised him,  
_

_Not knowing what else to do._

_As I stood and walked over to him,  
_

_And said the words 'I love you'._

_He smiles at me,  
_

_And comes to wrap his arm around my waist._

_I knew then that he loved me too,  
_

_As he kissed me and let me explore his taste._

_I couldn't contain myself,  
_

_So I let our secret go._

_He was angry at first,  
_

_Until I told him to go with the flow._

_I can't help but laugh,  
_

_When he grows possessive._

_Because of the men that,  
_

_Still stare at my chest because they're obsessive._

_But I pay no attention,  
_

_And whisper seductively to him._

_That I like him best,  
_

_And I'd never give myself to them._

_But still he gets angry,  
_

_As the men continue their staring._

_And I continue walking,  
_

_No longer caring._

_Later we walk home together,  
_

_As the clock strikes nine._

_He holds my hand as we near my house,  
_

_And I say I love you oh captain of mine.  
_

_

* * *

_

And that's Matsumoto's poem. Yes i do realize they sound similar. Just establishing different POV. I'm thinking maybe i should make a poem with both of them talking. Should I? And after that i could make a little mini story about them that corresponds to the poems. I'm a genius! But i'll let you be the vote. First to review this chapter gets a plate of cookies. Big cookies. Tee hee.

LATERZ!!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	3. Together Forever

* * *

Once again, this didn't take long to update. And last chapter **Rachel Noelle** got the plate of big cookies for being the first reviewer last chapter. Yay for you! Everyone else gets two brownies! I was having a bake sale at school so now i got sweet tooth. Anyway, moving on. Here is both Toshiro and Rangiku's poem. They tell it together. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's Poem:**

_**Together Forever**_

_We are like Fire and Ice,  
_

_In more ways than one._

_We are complete opposites,  
_

_And have been since time begun._

_Yet we are pulled together,  
_

_By a force unknown._

_We weren't meant to touch,_

_That much is shown._

_But without one,  
_

_There is no other._

_We feel incomplete,  
_

_Like a child without a mother._

_We're there for each other,  
_

_For whatever and whenever._

_Because we'll always be,  
_

_Together forever._

_He is my captain,  
_

_With eyes like an icy sea._

_She is my lieutenant,  
_

_Who always acts with glee._

_He is like ice,  
_

_Sharp and cold._

_She is like fire,  
_

_Free and bold._

_He is small,  
_

_But serious and pure._

_She is wild,  
_

_Always acting so immature._

_He's so cute,  
_

_With his snowy white hair._

_She's beautiful,  
_

_But a little worse for wear._

_He can be strong,  
_

_Like a dragon with sharp claws._

_She can be lazy,  
_

_Like a cat with soft paws._

_He controls Ice,  
_

_She controls Ash._

_We're always together,  
_

_No matter how many times we clash._

_In many ways,  
_

_We are like Fire and Ice._

_We need each others' company,  
_

_Enough to suffice._

_It doesn't matter,  
_

_How different we are._

_We are Fire and Ice,  
_

_We find each other no matter how far._

_Opposites attract,  
_

_Or so they say._

_Our love is opposed,  
_

_Like night and day._

_It does not matter to us,  
_

_Whatever we endeavor._

_So long as we're always,  
_

_Together forever.

* * *

_

And that's a poem for them together. I guess it's agreed that i make a little short story for these poems. But i had another idea. The story is a definite. But... what if i made a poem from Hyourinmaru and Haineko's POV? I wanna see that. I've never seen a poem or story from their view, that'd be interesting, ne? Vote on that. I've had enough of sweets, so please just review, i got a stomach ache. Too. Many. Cakes!

LATERZ!!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	4. Mine

* * *

Hello! I know it's been about a month but I am happy to bring the story as promised. Remember this is a one-shot based on the previous poems, only it goes into more detail. (Duh!) I've decided that I will do the Hyourinmaru and Haineko poem. Next chapter. So why don't we get started? It's funny because this is a one-shot within a multi-chapter poem fic. Funny. Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's Story:**

_**Mine**_

Matsumoto tapped her foot anxiously. Today was the day she met her new captain. Her previous captain didn't work so well with her, that is until he was devoured by a gillian level hollow that caught him off guard. What a bad way to go...

But it wasn't just him, it was almost every captain that came before him. Every single one would look at her with lust in his eyes, and treat her like a plaything and not a real person. One captain actually tried to use his rank to get with her.

She despised men like that. Using rank to get what they want. It's childish and stupid, not to mention completely disgraceful, not just to him but to her.

However she was promised by Yamamoto-soutaicho himself that this captain was different then the others. He said he was young but very worthy of the position. She was anxious to see who it was. She just hoped he wasn't another pervert. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was two minutes til. Two minutes until her new captain was due to arrive.

She couldn't help but feel a little too anxious. It was just another captain. She shouldn't get her hopes up. Yamamoto said the same things about the others and look what happened.

Suddenly she felt a very strong reiatsu coming towards the office door. She new that it had to be him. But this reiatsu felt familiar somehow. Like she'd felt it somewhere before...

It was just a passing thought, which disappeared when she felt the reiatsu stop at the door. She rose from the couch and checked herself to make sure she looked presentable. First impressions always make a big impact. She would know.

The door slid open...

At first she thought it was a joke.

That _this_ couldn't be her new Taicho.

The person appeared to be a young boy, with snowy white hair, beautiful teal eyes, a nervous expression hidden behind an irritated one, and not only a captains' coat but a long sword on his back held by a green sash with a star pendant.

He looked no older than 14 maybe 15. Not only that, but she _knew _this kid. Well, maybe not knew, but she had already met this kid once or twice before. She couldn't help but feel a bit of denial at the fact that this kid actually made it _this_ far since she had last seen him. He stopped about six feet away from her.

Their eyes met, and the room remained completely silent...

At first their expressions were those of shock and disbelief. They just stared at one another. She couldn't believe that she had a _kid_ as her captain. And he just couldn't believe her state of clothing. Not to mention how incredibly familiar that face and that chest looked.

Matsumoto was the first to break the ice. (No pun intended. XD)

"Um, hi." She laughed nervously. "You're my new Taicho, right?" She asked. The boy stared at her with some kind of intent emotion in his eyes. "Yes, I assume you're Matsumoto Rangiku?" He asked. She nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." He bowed his head. "Oh! No, the pleasure is all mine." She laughed and bowed, although he was amazed at the fact she wasn't shy about her appearance. Especially when she bent over. She was one weird woman.

He was startled when she made a big squeal. Suddenly before he could react his face was blinded by something huge and soft, not to mention squishy.

Now he remembered why she was so familiar. This was the same woman that attacked him with the exact same chest and was also the one who told him that he should become a shinigami.

It was only then that he realized she was hugging him, and cooing and laughing. "Aww! You were blushing! You're so cute! How can someone so cute be my new Taicho? So adorable!" She cooed as she hugged tighter and tighter. Bad idea.

"Mffumhhh! Hhhmffmffhm!!!" His shouts were muffled but the tone was pretty clear. "Hmm?" She mumbled and released some pressure. "Matsumoto! Let go of me this instant!!!" He shouted.

"Oh! Of course, i'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." She giggled and let him go, he backed away several feet. His face was totally red. She had to pinch herself to refrain from hugging him again.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen ever again. I really look forward to working with you." She grinned and extended her hand.

He stared at her hand for a minute. Then extended his own and grasped her hand. "Yeah..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The days after that were always worth remembering. They learned so much about each other and found that even though they were total opposites, they could still work with each other.

Still able to work with each other even if she skipped work now and then, slept on the couch all day, got herself drunk every now and then and even gave him deathly hugs that always involved some matter of suffocation.

Total opposites in every way, yet still compatible. It was interesting.

The days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months. The months turned into years. The years grouped together until a whole half a century had gone by.

By now, the betrayal had passed, the Winter War had begun and ended with Soul Society as the victor, not to mention Matsumoto noticed her taicho had gotten taller. He just barely stood over her now. She often thought with fondness at how much she missed the short taicho but at the same time enjoyed the tall taicho. Bad part was she couldn't fit in him her chest anymore.

She knew from experience.

After that war, Matsumoto began to think about her life differently. Now she began to look at her taicho differently too. A lot differently.

Gin was her whole life. She thought everything revolved around him. Until he left.

Now whenever she thought of him she's think that she was a fool for trusting him. Sure, he saved her when she was on the brink of starvation. But all those times her left after that. She should've taken more consideration into the fact that he was plotting something. All those times of leaving without a word, and then after an unknown period of time show up and expect a warm welcome.

To be honest (not that she'd ever admit it) she didn't like being alone. Too many dark memories of being alone.

She pretty much went through childhood alone, with only one friend who disappeared a lot. She went through the academy alone technically, Gin graduated in only a year, and she felt empty because of her infatuation with him. Nobody else seemed to be enough to fully remove the lonliness no matter how many people were there. Even after becoming a shinigami.

Gin had his job as a lieutenant so she didn't see him as much.

Not long after that she met Hitsugaya for the first time and watched him as he went from a little kid with no chances to a captain with all the possibilities in the world.

He was an amazing kid.

But he's not a kid anymore, he's grown up and become a man. But she had the feeling he was always a man. Just a man trapped in the body of a child.

Of course he couldn't remain a child forever, he had to grow up sooner or later. And after being so used to looking down on him, she was now looking _up_ at him. It was a little funny, seeing the tables being turned as he actually had to look down at her. And she thought she was always going to have a little taicho.

It was a little sad, no more cute little taicho whom she could so easily hug and tease. But she couldn't help but like this older taicho. He wasn't short anymore but that doesn't mean he wasn't cute still. In fact, he had gotten rather handsome.

It was even funnier when she was walking down the halls of the division and hear girls giggling and saying that Taicho had gotten really handsome and saying that they'd kill for an evening with him.

She couldn't help but smile and laugh to herself. Taicho was becoming popular with the ladies. She also felt a little possessive too. Another thing she wouldn't admit even for a lifetime supply of sake. Well, maybe then. But not for anything else.

Even now as she looks upon him, she knows that she doesn't feel lonely anymore. Gin may be gone but she feels totally at ease as she watches her Taicho. Whether in battle or just in the office, she'll always watch over him. Even if it should be the other way around.

But who could resist him? With his strong figure, his beautiful, hypnotizing eyes, his spiky hair (Which is a little longer), his-

"Matsumoto?" She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her taicho's voice. Apparently she had been too deep in thought for the last hour. Just thinking and staring at Hitsugaya. And it got awkward, so he decided to bring her back to the real world.

She hadn't even realized she was staring. "Sorry, did you say something Taicho?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, she was just staring into space again. Something she had been doing for a few weeks now. She would always look deep in thought and he was just curious to know what could possibly be going on in that head of hers.

So he stared back at her. And she felt her cheeks get warm and her heart quicken. Which was funny because she wasn't sure if she had a heartbeat.

How could he do this to her? Make her heart sing. Make her blush even if he was only looking at her. It was like she was in love with him or something.

Oh.

That struck something because she began to think that it was a major possibility. Maybe she was in love with her Taicho. But what if he didn't love her too? What if he still loved Hinamori? What if... What if... There were too many what if's running in her head she didn't even notice her taicho calling her again.

"What?!" She jumped when he finally got her attention. "Matsumoto what is it? You've been sitting there daydreaming this whole time. What on earth could be so important that you have to space out and think about?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

Crap! How was she going to answer that?! She couldn't, just couldn't, tell him she was thinking about him this whole time. What would he say? What would he do?! Would he feel so awkward if she told him?

The what if questions came back. "Matsumoto." He was waiting for an answer.

She got up from her desk and walked in front of his. She guessed she had nothing to lose. Except maybe a little dignity, some sense of mind, maybe even her friendship with her taicho. But other than that, what could she lose?

"Umm.... Taicho..." She began but already wished she hadn't said anything. He looked at her with those commanding teal eyes, eyes she had grown to love over the years. Also eyes she couldn't resist. They were hard to avoid.

"Yes?" He urged her to continue. Well, here goes nothing. She didn't know what else to tell him or what to do.

"I love you!" She nearly shouted. The room went completely silent.

He stared at her. Shock was the only feature she could see in his face. She knew it. She thought it was impossible. That he could ever love her too. It was a stupid thought.

She didn't want to see his face when he rejected her so she turned around. She couldn't bare to see the pity.

Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She froze. Her eyes went wide. She could feel his icy breath on her neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't turn your back Matsumoto." He whispered.

She shifted herself slowly so that she was facing him, his arms still locked around her waist. She looked up at him, those teal eyes staring at her with something in them she had never seen before.

Without warning he leaned down and captured her lips.

What was she scared of again?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Of course after that day, and that night (Which included major discussion, nothing more.... pervs) Rangiku couldn't help but want to tell someone of her new _boyfriend_.

So the next morning before arriving fashionably late, as she once put it much to Hitsugaya's annoyance, she picked up the phone and dialed the first button on speed dial. Amazing thing, it could only come from the world of the living.

_"Hello?"_ Someone answered after about four rings.

"Nanao! It's Rangiku! I have something HUGE to tell you!"

* * *

_She just had to tell someone!_ Hitsugaya thought with much annoyance and almost uncontrolable anger. _She just had to say something._ She couldn't keep it to herself or wait until he said it was okay to blow the secret. A secret that hadn't even lasted 24 hours. Barely even 12.

How did he find out she told someone?

Simple.

At first he thought the funny looks and grins and sometimes sad faces (Mostly from females) from random shinigami were just because of something his fukutaicho did. How right he was.

It wasn't until later when he got an unexpected visit from Ukitake and Kyouraku.

Worst hour of his entire life.

When Rangiku arrived at the office that day, she wasn't expecting her Taicho to be in an extra foul mood. He was barely_ trying_ to contain his anger.

"Matsumoto. Do you have any idea how much embarrassment you've caused me today?" He snarled. She stared blankly at him. "Umm. No?" The temperature, which was already low enough for snow, dropped lower.

"Before I bury you in a lifetime supply of paperwork, do you have anything to say about the matter?" He growled.

She smiled nervously. "Go with the flow?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Go with the flow. What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can anyone go with the flow with all these cretins everywhere..._ He thought angrily as he and Matsumoto walked through Seireitei. Working hours were over so they walked home together.

Of course even though practically everyone knew they were dating (At least Matsumoto hoped they still were after that little scrap back there) there were still guys who just didn't care and still looked at Rangiku like a piece of meat.

Hitsugaya did not like that one bit.

Matsumoto just kept waiting for him to bite someone's head off.

_Any second now he's gonna blow. Honestly, men can be so possessive._ She should talk, she was the one who got a little jealous whenever she heard girls talking about him or when Hitsugaya talked with Hinamori. (*Snickers* Technically it was a thought.)

She was used to this kind of attention so she ignored all the staring from passing men. Hitsugaya however, _thought_ he was used to it.

Before he began to like his lieutenant more than a friend, he was irked by the constant stares but it was easily ignorable. But _now_, now that he is dating her and thus entitled to everything about her, he wasn't having anymore irritating men try to catch a peek. (Atta boy Shiro! Stake your claim!)

Of course it was partially her fault. Why couldn't she properly close her top and cover those things?!

He didn't like the feeling of jealousy or the feeling of being possessive, but it was just a natural feeling that he couldn't ignore. He didn't understand how she could simply ignore all these guys.

Every corner they turned was another guy (A lot of them from 11th Division) and their eyes would always drop when they saw Matsumoto. Resulting in an even angrier Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto could see him getting angrier and angrier from the corner of her eye. She smiled inwardly. He was so cute when he was angry. Especially when it was because he wanted to protect what's his.

Stopping abruptly, she stood on her toes (Ha! She has to stand on her toes to reach him! XD) to whisper in his ear, lips barely moving.

"I love you best. Don't pay attention to them. No one but you can have me." She whispered seductively. It was enough to makes his cheeks grow red. It was so adorable. They continued walking.

But even after being reassured, he still got upset. Because they were aware that she was taken, and aware that he was with her! And yet they still do it! That's what angered him. They ignore him and the facts and just continue their fantasies. It drove him practically _insane_.

And yet she fully ignores them and continues walking without a thought or a care. Normally it should be the other way around. Normally it would be the woman who doesn't like the staring and the man who can easily ignore it.

However this is not a normal couple...

It was only a matter of time before someone crossed the very thin line and became a lawn gnome. Matsumoto gave a day, maybe two, before he snapped. She would never admit it for fear of more paperwork, but she kinda liked it when he got like this. It made her feel special.

She decided that he was tortured enough so she grabbed his hand and turned the corner to take a shortcut. Maybe then they'll get less stares.

Playfully ignoring the blush on his cheeks from their linked hands, she continued her way home. And low and behold nobody occupied this route other than them. Now they could finally spare Hitsugaya some sanity.

The clock struck nine as they arrived at her house. Not quite ready to say goodbye to him, she lifted herself up to capture his lips on her doorstep. Just when she felt he was really getting into it he began to pull away. Instead of that she gripped his haori.

He didn't have to go_ just _yet...

* * *

And that's the story. I believe some of this story was based on my theory of how Hitsugaya and Matsumoto met as Taicho and Fukutaicho. I think it turned out quite well. Yay. I also believe either one of them may have been a bit OOC, sorry. Okay, so next chapter is Hyourinmaru and Haineko's poem.

Oh and by the way. If you like any of these poems, you can post them on your profile if you'd like. I like to know my work is well liked. Just be sure to put a disclaimer with it and pm me to let me know, okay thanks. ^^

LATERZ!!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	5. Masters Of Ours

* * *

Okay, i'm aware that I just posted the one-shot, but I just couldn't wait! I was so proud of this poem that I had to hurry and post it. This is the last poem of this fic. I hope you enjoyed them all and thank you for reading this far. I really appreciate it. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Hyourinmaru and Haineko's Poem:**

**_ Masters Of Ours_**  
_  
We are the spirits,  
_

_Within our Masters' soul._

_We guide and protect them,  
_

_That is our role._

_We are the literal meaning,  
_

_Of fire and ice._

_We are like Yin and Yang,  
_

_To be precise._

_I am Ice,  
_

_Cold and steamy._

_I am Fire,  
_

_Hot and dreamy._

_Once upon a time,  
_

_We too were alive._

_Unfortunately we met,  
_

_A fate we could not survive._

_So now we take on,  
_

_This form of a sword._

_We choose who wields us,  
_

_On our own accord._

_So we chose two souls,  
_

_Who suffered a fate like ours._

_We feel close to them,  
_

_Because they share our scars._

_We gave them our names,_

_They gave us theirs and thus._

_Began our journey together,  
_

_Where they learned to use us._

_We learned to appreciate them,  
_

_And they bloomed like flowers._

_They became great shinigami  
_

_Those masters of ours._

_My master is strong,  
_

_Though a child he may be._

_My Mistress is fun,  
_

_Always wild and free._

_We are the same,  
_

_In personality and mind._

_We think alike,  
_

_And act in kind._

_We are different that's true,  
_

_We think and control different things._

_Yet we rely on one another,  
_

_And watch what the future brings._

_I control weather,  
_

_And can create any storm._

_I control ash,  
_

_And can take any form._

_He is a dragon,  
_

_She is a cat._

_We'll always protect our masters,  
_

_You can be sure of that._

_We are forever bound,  
_

_Like light to the stars._

_And forever together,  
_

_With those masters of ours._

* * *

And that's it! The last chapter, the final poem. I hope you enjoyed them all. I was very proud of this one and those before it. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Remember, you can post these poems on your profile if you like. Just pm me and put a disclaimer with it.

Also, i was thinking while i was writing this. There has never been a fanfic told from Hyourinmaru / Haineko's POV. So I was thinking, should i make one? This is my idea, don't steal it! Jk. Seriously, don't steal it. XD

Let me know if i should. Remember; REVIEW!!!

LATERZ!!! RedPearlvoice.

* * *


End file.
